


Beauty

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e01 Buffy vs Dracula, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Buffy vs Dracula. What would’ve happened if Dracula had visited the youngest Summers sister? This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Hey there! Here is a new oneshot I cooked up one day after I was watching the BtVS Season 5 episode Buffy vs Dracula.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Beauty

“Beauty is truth, truth beauty –  
that is all ye need to know on Earth,  
and all ye need to know.”  
~John Keats, **Ode to a Grecian Urn**

It was a new night in Sunnydale, California. Fourteen-year-old Dawn Summers was sitting on her bed. She looked up upon hearing her name whispered, and then sucked in her breath in wonder. A well-dressed man, wearing faintly Old World clothes and a cape, was there. In her room. It was as though he had just stepped out of the shadows and simply appeared before she had time to wonder. He was dark and incredibly handsome – and his eyes were particularly commanding most of all. He exuded an air of both elegance and power. When he spoke, he revealed a slight Eastern European accent.

"Such beauty," he purred as he walked over to one side of the bed and sat down. His eyes seemed to burn into her. Dawn felt partly pleased with the attention, and it also partly made her feel uncomfortable.

 _Now I know exactly how all those celebs feel whenever they know that the world's watching and listening to them,_ she thought. _However, this is completely different, of course. I'm feeling the exact same way right now – I’m pleased, but also a bit uncomfortable._

"Who are you?" she then asked the stranger.

"I apologize," the stranger replied. "It seems I assumed you knew my identity already. I am Dracula."

Dawn's eyes widened in realization as the famous name came to her mind just then. "Really?" she asked. She wanted to be sure he was being honest.

He nodded. "Yes. I am."

"Wow," Dawn remarked. "You are the infamous Dracula. The King of Vampires, as I've heard some vampires call you."

He nodded again, sagely this time. "That is correct. However, I was never really a count. Stoker merely wished to write me that way. Creative license, I believe they call it nowadays."

Then before Dawn could say anything else, Dracula then leaned in and placed his mouth over hers. The kiss shocked her at first, and the thought of pushing him away came to her, but then left as she melted into the kiss.

Finally, when Dracula pulled away, he then said, "Until we meet again, Dawnie dearest."

Then he dissolved into mist and disappeared. Dawn simply sat there, thinking over what had happened. Then a smile – the secret smile she often read about and kept to herself – made its appearance on her face.

_Wait until I tell Buffy about this! She will want to know all the details._

With that thought in mind, Dawn then got into bed and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, especially the nice kind, of course... :)


End file.
